


Three Times Somebody Walked In On The Gang Having Sex

by ashleybenlove



Series: Ashley's OT6 [20]
Category: DreamWorks Dragons (Cartoon), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Being Walked In On, Coitus Interruptus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, M/M, Making Out, Multi, OT6, Oral Sex, Orgy, Polyamory, Race To The Edge, Slurs, to refer to a sex organ
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-30 20:37:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15104438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashleybenlove/pseuds/ashleybenlove
Summary: Three unrelated incidents of the gang being walked in on.





	Three Times Somebody Walked In On The Gang Having Sex

**Author's Note:**

  * For [evilwriter37](https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilwriter37/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Secrets and Revelations](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12042441) by [Jettara1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jettara1/pseuds/Jettara1). 
  * Inspired by [How to Change a Way of Life](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6205909) by [afterandalasia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/afterandalasia/pseuds/afterandalasia). 
  * Inspired by [untitled fic for prompt “I’m not going to stop poking you until you give me some attention”](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/393365) by thesilentmasquerade. 
  * Inspired by [Taking Turns](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14928509) by [evilwriter37](https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilwriter37/pseuds/evilwriter37). 
  * Inspired by [Consorting with the Enemy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14900417) by [evilwriter37](https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilwriter37/pseuds/evilwriter37). 



> I am also posting this on my tumblr at the same time.
> 
> This fic was written because I did a “Would you ever write…” meme and evilwriter37 sent me an ask that was: "Would you ever write a fic where Dagur or Heather or some other ally walks in on an OT6 orgy? Or like, the beginning or ending of one?" 
> 
> And given that that's a thing I had thought about [before](http://ashleybenlove.tumblr.com/post/165186204651/dagur-walking-in-on-the-ot6-i-blame-this-post-on), and also immediately loved when they sent me the ask, I was like, I'm doing this.
> 
> I included inspired by to “Secrets and Revelations” and “How to Change a Way of Life” (Chapter 29, in particular! Three words, AA: Dagur. Marriage. Farce.) because of the walk in trope in general and because I had referenced those two when I thought about it before. And also because those two authors' work in general is also influential to me. In addition, Jettara1 suggested Dagur's response in section two. 
> 
> The inspired by thesilentmasquerade untitled fic (which is no longer on tumblr so I'm including a link to my reblog of it which has comments) is included because of their fic had Dagur and Heather doing island patrol for them and I used that here.
> 
> In addition, evilwriter37's two fics “Taking Turns” and “Consorting with the Enemy" (and really, their work in general is influential to me) were also on my mind, so probably a bit influential.
> 
> Also, these three incidents are not meant to be like… related or even in the same timeline or whatever. I literally just wanted to do more than one. They're all set during Race to the Edge, though. Just not meant to be related to each other.
> 
> Pop culture references are included in end notes.

Hiccup sighed against Astrid’s lips, and enjoyed the feeling of Snotlout’s hands on his hips, the way they held him.

“Move over, Astrid, let me kiss him,” Ruffnut muttered, pushing her aside while also grabbing Astrid’s breast, who definitely looked happy about that. “Hey there,” Ruffnut said to him huskily before kissing him heavily.

When she pulled away, Fishlegs, who was just behind him and next to Snotlout, had, very gently with his hand, turned Hiccup’s cheek to look at Fishlegs, and ahh, such a gentle kiss. Hiccup couldn’t help but let out a gasp. Hiccup was pretty sure his pants were getting tighter. Good.

Tuffnut pushed his sister out of the way, who let out what could only be described as a squawk, so that he could be face-to-face with Hiccup. Hiccup could not help but snort from their antics, before he happily pressed his lips to Tuffnut’s.

His partners were all around him and this was perfectly fine with him. He enjoyed the grip of Snotlout’s hands on his hips, who was pressed so close to him he could feel Snotlout’s erection against his ass.

Gods, they were all still clothed, too. That nonsense needed to end _soon_.

He felt one of their hands touch the front of his pants, right at his crotch, and they palmed and squeezed at his cock, and he moaned.

Gods, he wanted to be inside them. Wanted them to be inside him. He wanted to touch them. Wanted them to touch him. Hear them calling out his name in pleasure. Cry out because they gave him pleasure.

They could spend all night fucking and he wouldn’t mind it. He could sleep in the morning. Next to them.

He reached forward and palmed at Tuffnut’s crotch, his other hand cupping one of Astrid’s breasts (Ruffnut had her hand on Astrid’s other breast).

Tonight was going to be wonderful.

He was so wrapped up in it all that he didn’t quite hear the mechanical sound of the Clubhouse doors going up.

“Brother!” Dagur exclaimed.

He jerked his head so fast in the direction of Dagur’s voice, Hiccup bumped his nose against Tuffnut’s.

He could see Heather just behind Dagur looking awkward and apologetic. She definitely noticed their positioning, the way Snotlout was pressed against him, the way Ruffnut’s hand left Astrid’s breast quickly. How Tuffnut was pressed close to him as well.

She knew that they were together. She had lived with them for a while and they had not hidden the fact that they were romantically involved from her. So, she must have been able to tell what they were planning to do.

He wasn’t quite sure Dagur knew that? He had never stopped to ask in the time they had been allies, “Hey, so what do you _think_ my friends and I are to each other? Just pals? Do you think I have sex with them?” Like, _why_ would he ask that?

“Dagur! Heather!” Hiccup said.

He carefully and regretfully disentangled himself from his partners, their noises of disappointment stinging him, and started to approach the siblings. He made a show of swinging his arms, like one does, and then placed his hands directly over his groin, to hide the erection that he knew, without looking, was definitely there.

Gods, he was so horny right now.

He heard Snotlout from behind him make a groan of annoyance.

He couldn't help but think of the phrase “blue balls” that he had heard Snotlout say when he had not gotten to chance to come in a while.

He was gonna have that if they didn’t leave quickly.

“What brings you here this late in the day?” Hiccup asked.

He then glanced over to the table and saw that their oil was right there in full view of Dagur.

Gods, he hoped Dagur would be thick enough to not deduce what it was for.

And gods, he hoped Dagur wouldn’t hug him. Please. He wouldn’t be able to hide his erection. He’d probably— scratch that— he _definitely_ would say something. The man had zero filter.

“Were you guys having a group hug or something?” Dagur asked. “You all were getting cuddly with Hiccup!”

Hiccup laughed awkwardly.

“Yeah, I guess you could say that!” Hiccup exclaimed. His voice may have gone a little bit higher than usual. And he may have gestured.

He couldn’t help it. He gestured. That was kind of his thing.

Did Dagur glance down?

“Do you have an _erection_ right now, Hiccup Haddock?” Dagur asked. He looked positively amused.

“Dagur!” Heather exclaimed. “You shouldn’t ask people if they have erections! That’s not polite conversation!”

Hiccup appreciated the effort from Heather. She tried. She was trying.

“So what if he does?” Snotlout asked.

Hiccup raised his hand to his cheek and he looked behind him and Snotlout was just standing there, and his erection, too, was also noticeable.

“You have an erection, too!” Dagur exclaimed. “Huh.”

Dagur eyebrows knitted together like he was thinking.

“Were you guys about to have sex with each other?” Dagur finally asked. “Like, an orgy?”

“Duh! Of course we were!” Snotlout exclaimed.

Thanks, Snotlout.

This was one of the people he had chosen to have sex with on the regular. And he _enjoyed_ it. He was hoping to do so tonight.

“Kinky!” Dagur exclaimed. Did Dagur just do a pelvic thrust?

“No! Not kinky!” Hiccup said quickly. “Well, not all the time.”

“So, you have sex with your Dragon Riders, eh?” Dagur asked. He then looked at Heather. “Sis, did you know? That they have sex with each other? I mean, you lived with them for a while.”

Heather looked at Hiccup and then looked somewhere behind him, probably at Astrid. He didn’t turn to check.

Well, the Night Terror was out of the net.

So, he gave her a nod, signifying his consent. And a shrug.

“I knew. Whatever they want to tell you about it is up to them,” Heather said.

“All you need to know, Dagur, is that the six of us, are in a committed relationship with each other,” Hiccup said. “And… when six people love each other a lot, sometimes—”

Dagur let out a very loud sigh.

“Riders, your boy here is very sassy,” Dagur said. He looked mildly annoyed.

“We know,” five voices as one replied. 

Hiccup smiled broadly at that and couldn’t help but sigh happily. He couldn’t see any of them but he could just _sense_ that they were smiling as they said it. 

“Come on, Dagur, let’s patrol the island so they can… do what they do,” Heather said. She gave them a smile. “We’ll see them in the morning.”

When the siblings shut the door behind them, Hiccup turned and ran immediately right at Snotlout, pressing his body to his, kissing him hard.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Hiccup let out a pleased sigh, his flaccid cock lying against his thigh. He definitely was not done yet. This was just a breather. He’d happily start having sex again.

He glanced in Astrid’s direction, just mere feet from him and saw that she was beneath Ruffnut. Snotlout was to her left and they were kissing, before Astrid’s mouth was stolen by Ruffnut. Tuffnut was attached to Snotlout’s cock.

That cock had been inside him earlier.

He was so close to Tuffnut he could reach forward and touch him.

He looked to his right and Fishlegs was lying next to him. Also naked.

He hadn’t had sex with him yet tonight. 

He definitely was thinking of riding Fishlegs at the moment. 

“Hey,” Hiccup said softly. 

Hiccup turned on his side to face Fishlegs. He took one of Fishlegs’ hands and placed it firmly on his hip and then reached out with his own hand and found the head of Fishlegs’ cock. Hiccup slowly rubbed him, moving his hand along the shaft, delighting in the pleased gasp that came from Fishlegs’ mouth, how Fishlegs’ hand squeezed his hip in response. 

He could feel Fishlegs’ cock becoming erect as his hand moved across it.

“Hiccup,” Fishlegs murmured, as Hiccup continued to rub his cock. 

“You okay with that?” Hiccup whispered as he leaned forward and kissed Fishlegs softly.

“Mm hmm,” Fishlegs replied, before he kissed Hiccup back more firmly, causing Hiccup to turn his body again so Hiccup was lying on his back. 

Hiccup could feel the first inklings that his own cock was becoming erect again. That feeling of desire, excitement. Mmm.

Fishlegs’ lips stayed on Hiccup’s lips for one more firm and lovely kiss, before drifting his lips downwards… 

To Hiccup’s neck, causing him to let out pleased sighs, his cock definitely reacting.

To a nipple, causing Hiccup to moan and arch his back, as Fishlegs’ kissed and sucked him. 

To his stomach, causing Hiccup’s breath to increase with his arousal.

Down, down, down….

“Yes, take me in your mouth,” Hiccup murmured softly to Fishlegs, before letting out a pleased cry as Fishlegs took his fully erect cock in his mouth. 

And gods, and the _way_ Fishlegs’ hand held his balls, caressing them, felt so _good_.

“Fish, Fish, Fish, wait a moment, I want you inside me,” Hiccup said quickly, panting. “Where’s the oil?” 

He moved his body upwards just a smidgen and tapped Tuff on the back. 

“Tuff, oil,” Hiccup said. “Please,” he added, as an afterthought. 

Tuffnut moved the oil from where it had been to right up against Hiccup’s hand, and then continued to ride Snotlout’s cock.

“Ah, love you, Tuff,” Hiccup said. He patted Tuff again before turning his attention to the oil bottle, which he then opened and poured some on his hands and smeared oil at his hole.

Fishlegs crawled closer to him and took the oil from him so he could pour some on his hand.

Hiccup moved his legs wider and closer to his chest so his hole could be accessed easily. He happily looked at Fishlegs, making eye contact with him.

Fishlegs continued to make eye contact with him, smiling at him, as Hiccup knew he himself was smiling back, as Fishlegs’ hand moved across Hiccup’s cock, to his balls, and then finally, one of Fishlegs’ lovely large fingers moved around his rim, before pressing against Hiccup’s hole, which Hiccup allowed inside him with a deep breath.

Hiccup moved his hips against Fishlegs’ finger, gasping each time his finger touched his prostate.

After a while, Hiccup ceased his hip movements. Fishlegs looked at him, questioningly.

“Sit up,” Hiccup murmured. “I want to ride you.”

He picked his head up so he could kiss Fishlegs, and the two of them continued to kiss as Fishlegs moved so that he sat up, and Hiccup moved with him, Fishlegs holding him gently near his hips to help any wobbliness on Hiccup’s part, as Hiccup was not wearing his prosthetic at the moment. It was… somewhere in the room?

Hiccup straddled Fishlegs’ lap, their erect cocks standing next to each other.

Gods, Fishlegs’ cock was so slick with oil and so hard, it was wonderful and beautiful.

He made eye contact with Fishlegs, before he leaned forward and kissed him heavily.

Hiccup picked himself up a little bit, positioned himself so he was right above Fishlegs’ beautiful large cock, and then lowered himself until, ahh, wonderful… Fishlegs was inside him. He continued to sink down onto his cock, feeling it all so wonderfully.

Gods, having sex with his Riders was such a beautiful experience.

All of his attention was completely on Fishlegs, even though he knew that their four other partners were just feet from them.

One of Fishlegs’ hands rested gently on his hip, and the other tentatively touched his cock.

“Is that okay?” Fishlegs asked.

“Of course,” Hiccup whispered, and he gasped when Fishlegs’ hand started to move across his cock.

And with that, he started to move his hips up and down, feeling Fishlegs’ cock slide inside him with each of his movements, and ahhh, it was so wonderful. It was going to be beautiful when he finally came, hopefully more than once. He was excited for that moment. He could taste it, just as he could taste Fishlegs’ lips as he continued to kiss him.

He enjoyed slowly moving himself on Fishlegs, savoring it, enjoying all the sensations of pleasantness and arousal. And the way Fishlegs moved his hand across his cock, so slow, obviously also savoring it as well.

He moaned against Fishlegs’ mouth.

“You feel good,” Hiccup said to him, gasping.

“So do you,” Fishlegs replied, panting.

Hiccup threw his head back and moaned, and contemplated moving faster on Fishlegs’ cock, but really wanted to just savor this beautiful precious time with him.

Hiccup’s focus was entirely on the feel of Fishlegs’ cock inside him, how it made him feel so _wonderful_ , and looking into Fishlegs’ face so that when the Clubhouse door opened with its mechanical sound and he heard Astrid let out an exclamation, he hardly paid any attention to it, assuming she was having an orgasm.

And then…

“Brother!” Dagur exclaimed.

Oh, great.

Hiccup paused in his movements. He felt Fishlegs’ hand move in a way that seemed to cover Hiccup’s own cock.

“Fishlegs, when you’re done with Hiccup, can I have a go with him?” Dagur asked.

The reaction to this was _immediate_ and vehement. 

“Uh, how about… _no_!” Snotlout exclaimed. 

“Absolutely not!” Astrid exclaimed.

Tuffnut’s response? Laugh.

“I was planning on fucking Hiccup after I fucked Astrid, so no!” Ruffnut exclaimed.

“No!” Fishlegs exclaimed.

Hiccup took a deep breath, to compose himself, to ignore the feel of Fishlegs’ cock inside him.

“Sorry, Dagur,” Hiccup said, sounding apologetic but not really. “My Riders have spoken. My heart belongs to them.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

As Ruffnut sat on Hiccup’s face— well, his mouth, and he happily ate her cunt, he could feel Snotlout riding his cock, the feel of him around his cock— fantastic. Hiccup saw Ruff lean forward to kiss Astrid, who was riding Fishlegs’ face— Fishlegs’ head was so close to the top of Hiccup’s head, he could feel him. Tuffnut was… he was pretty sure was inside Fishlegs. Or was riding Fishlegs. He couldn’t see him.

Ruffnut let out a “Fuck!” and Hiccup enjoyed the taste of her as she came, pleased he was able to do that to her. He patted her beautiful thigh.

She removed herself from his face, sitting on her legs next to him. He glanced at her, and then at Astrid, and then at Snotlout, and all three of them attempted to move their heads towards his face, only for them to bump their heads into each other. 

Hiccup snorted. 

Once the three of them had sorted themselves, Astrid leaned down, kissed his mouth slick with Ruff’s juices, and said, “Delicious.” 

“I know,” Hiccup murmured. 

He smiled at Ruff, who had just finished kissing Snotlout, and both of them leaned down to Hiccup’s mouth and then kissed him. And he enjoyed having two mouths on his face; he was used to it. 

“Hey, so where’s Tuff?” Hiccup breathed out.

Astrid turned her head and her waist a little to look behind her. 

“Inside Fishlegs,” Astrid replied. “I’m enjoying his moans.”

A muffled moan from Fishlegs, and Astrid let out her own.

Hiccup groaned in pleasure. That was nice to hear.

“Hey, Snotlout?” Hiccup asked, making eye contact with Snotlout. “Wanna change position so I’m on top? Might be easier for me to hit your prostate.”

“Yes!” Snotlout replied.

The two of them quickly switched positions, Hiccup now on top of Snotlout, enjoying moving his hips and with them, his cock, inside Snotlout. His whole attention now on Snotlout, making sure he moved just the right way… ah, Snotlout just exclaimed… he was doing it perfectly.

“Hey, can I play with your ass while you do that?” Ruff asked, sticking her face in his eyeline, and kissing Snotlout’s head while she did so.

“Huh?” Hiccup asked, before he then registered what she said. “Oh, yeah, of course!”

He reveled in the way Snotlout was moaning underneath him, the way his cock felt touching his prostate. 

And he felt Ruffnut kiss his ass a couple of times, and either expected her to lick his rim or stick a finger in his ass… she had a way of being surprising.

Suddenly…

“Oh,” said a very familiar male voice.

Any face that was not currently eating cunt (Fishlegs), turned in the direction of the voice. Hiccup even stopped moving, eliciting an annoyed scoff from Snotlout.

“Gobber,” said more than one Dragon Rider.

“Och, sorry, don’t stop on my account,” Gobber said.

He then waddled out of their eyeline, going in the… direction of the stables? Fair enough, go see their dragons.

Hiccup stared at the open Clubhouse door for a long time, until Snotlout patted him on his face.

“Hiccup!” Snotlout exclaimed.

“Huh?” Hiccup asked.

“So… are we gonna keep having sex or…?”

“My dad just caught us!” Hiccup exclaimed.

“Hiccup, Gobber’s not your dad,” Snotlout said, like it was obvious.

“One of his dads, anyway,” Ruffnut replied.

“And our collective dad,” Tuffnut added.

“That’s a weird way to put that,” Astrid said. “But they’re kinda right?”

She dismounted Fishlegs, stood up, and began to search for her clothes quietly.

“So?” Snotlout began.

“Sorry, Snotlout,” Hiccup said. He leaned down so he could peck him on the lips.

“What, we’re gonna go explain ourselves?” Snotlout asked. “He told us to not stop because of him! He clearly doesn’t care!”

“I am soft inside you, Snotlout,” Hiccup said, quietly. And he was.

“I bet I could get you hard again quick,” Ruff said, huskily and her hand was on his ass cheek.

“Stop,” Hiccup said firmly.

Her hand was off him seconds later.

Hiccup pulled out of Snotlout and then stood up before asking, “Where’s my pants?”

Gobber was giving Toothless chin scratches when they walked into the stable a few minutes later. Toothless looked pretty happy with this.

“Uh,” Hiccup prefaced.

Gobber looked at him, his flesh hand still petting Toothless.

Hiccup scratched his head and shrugged.

Gobber grinned at him. “Your dragon’s over here, he can’t have your tongue,” Gobber said.

There was a snort from one of the others.

Pretty sure it was Snotlout.

“Actually, I had his tongue,” Ruffnut said. Hiccup couldn’t see her, but knew she had a grin on her face. Just from the _sound_ of her voice.

Hiccup opened his mouth to say something, but before he could, Gobber spoke first.

“Look, you lot, what you do with each other is your own business,” Gobber said. “I’m on your side.” 

After a moment, Hiccup nodded.

“Uh, can you… keep this between us and you for now?” Hiccup asked. “I, er… we’re not exactly ready to tell my dad, yet.”

“Why would you need to tell your dad that you’re having sex with your friends?” Gobber asked.

“It’s more than just sex,” Hiccup said, slowly. He glanced at his five partners, smiling back at them, before turning back to Gobber. “It’s something deeper than that.”

“Ah,” Gobber said with a click of his tongue, nodding before adding, “Your secret is safe with me, lad. But, your dad’s best friend is me; he would have no problems with your preferences including your own gender.”

“Did Gobber just come out to us?” Ruffnut asked.

“Aye, lass. I’m an ol’ gay,” Gobber replied. “And I’m certain, Hiccup, your dad would just want you to be happy. I know I do. And it seems like you are.”

“Thanks, Gobber,” Hiccup said. He may have sniffed.

**Author's Note:**

> Also, something Gobber says is taken from Sophia Petrillo saying almost the same thing (I only took out one word and changed another), in The Golden Girls season 5 episode **The Mangiacavallo Curse Makes a Lousy Wedding Present.**
> 
> And one of Heather’s lines is a reference to a line from Mean Girls.


End file.
